


Breaking Through Your Skin

by evafilippa12



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Benny Laffite & Alfie Solomons, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Cheating, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, M/M, Pole Dancer Castiel (Supernatural), Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Sam Winchester and Finn Shelby being best friends, Sam Winchester is a Peaky Blinder, Shelby family - Freeform, Shelby gang, Shy Dean Winchester, Supportive Ada Shelby, Undercover cop!Castiel, Virgin Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12
Summary: Dean Winchester: young bachelor, lawyer, brother of Sam Winchester, a Peaky Blinder. He's promised to Ada Shelby. Secretly homosexual.Castiel Novak: Undercover cop working at a Burlesque Club, trying to bring Peaky Blinders to justice. Their hate and passion and need will collide; Castiel is torn between duty and love. Dean needs to find who he really is, because he knows what he wants; Castiel.
Relationships: Ada Shelby/Dean Winchester, Ada Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Esme Shelby/John Shelby, Grace Burgess/Tommy Shelby
Kudos: 7





	1. Complications

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted it at first but then I regret it lol  
> Here we go agaain!

"I don't think that's a good idea..."  
Dean was torn between common sence and want; he wasn't really into the idea of spending his last night as a bachelor like that. And that club down the road, where Arthur Shelby was taking him, was the epitome of sin.  
"Don't be a pussy, brotha". Arthur growled. "Ada won't be mad; it's your last night on the bachelors' pool anyways..."  
Sam and John nodded. Dean was still a bit self consious about that. He really didn't wanted to spend the night fucking a woman...  
"You can get whatever you want here, mate; alcohol, women or even men, if you're in that kind of thing... cocaine... pills. Anything is yours..." John winked at him and pushed at his shoulder, to urge him to get in.  
Dean rolled his eyes. He would never find himself in a situation like this before. He had just turned 24; he and the Shelby family started cooperating during 1924. His father, John Winchester, was a lawyer too and worked for Arthur Shelby Sr. so it was a piece of cake for Dean to get into the business. The Blinders hired him as their personal lawyer. Soon, he was promised to Ada, even if both wanted different... things.  
His brother, Sam was instantly a new member in the gang, one of their best men. He was the fastest at shooting.

* * *

"He's coming! That Shelby guy! Prepare yourselves!" The people backstage starting to get ready immediately; Castiel just boredly started to wear his clothes. He had a goal; he would get these bastards down, sooner or later.  
Castiel Novak was 22, from Russia. He was a cop and his mission was to find as much as the Officers needed to get the Shelbys to justice. He hated them genuinely; a secret from his past was helping him going on.  
His job at the club was to dance and that was all. The Police would never ask him to sell his body or whatever, it was against the law after all. He was working on the club for a few months now, but with no luck.  
Soon it was Castiel's turn to get on stage. While he walked, his favorite song for stripping, "I'm Tore Up" by Billy Gayles came up and he started dancing, slowly losing his clothes. When he was almost naked on stage, he slowly walked over a company of men, who probably had a small celebration; the Shelbys again. He smirked to himself as he spotted everyone there. Arthur Shelby, the bastard... John Shelby, the gun and fist of the organisation. Then a foreign man on the left and on the right... There was the most beautiful man Castiel had ever seen. And he seemed to be to the center of the attention... He might have his birthday or something...  
He sat on his lap and started grinding down on him, the bastards whistling and clapping. The boy with the shaggy hair on the man's left blushed, watching Castiel in awe. Castiel winked at him and leaned into the guy's ear. "So... I gotta wish you happy birthday or what?"  
Dean looked up at the guy; he felt his cheeks flush and his pants getting really tight...  
"Ugh... I'm getting married tomorrow... so..." he shrugs like there's not such a big deal. Castiel's face drops. "Aw. What a shame. You're such a handsome guy... it's such a waste".  
Dean blushes and laughs. "Oh.. Uhm... sorry?"  
Castiel throws his head back and laughs. "I usually don't do that with patrons but I'll make an exception just for you..."  
He gingerly stood up and held Dean's hand, not even battling an eye to the others of the company as they walked to the backstage rooms. Castiel opened his door and pushed Dean inside. As he settled down on a couch, Cas locked the door and sat on his lap, kissing down his neck, feeling the boy's crotch getting harder... and harder. He wasn't definately straight. Cas doubted he ever had a boner like that with his fiancée.  
"So..." he whispered hotly against his ear "have you ever been with a guy before?".  
Dean looked up at him and shook his head. Castiel smirks. "That's what I thought... wanna fuck me, pretty one? Consider it a ...wedding present".  
Castiel moved Dean's hands on his thighs and urged him to squeeze. Then he moved them to his ass, repeated the action. Dean gulped. "I-I dunno how...".  
Castiel frowns, confused, tilting his head. "What do you mean you don't know how? Have you ever been with _anyone_ before?". Dean shook his head.  
Cas sighs. "Fine... okay. Let's... ugh. I'll show you." He stood up and gave him his hand, which Dean gratefully took.  
"First thing to remember... that's not the way to fuck a woman... that's how guys do it". Castiel instructed and laid in bed, spreading his legs wide and throwing away his underwear; Dean sat close to him, still all blushes and shyness.   
"I'll do it myself because I'm so impatient now but... if we ever meet again... I want you to do it". Castiel looks directly into his eyes, his voice husky and deep, making Dean's body shiver.  
Dean watches Castiel open himself up with his fingers, sliding them inside of him, moaning at every shift of his fingers. Dean paws at his own crotch, feeling his erection trapped between his pants, wanting to let it free. Castiel noticed that too.  
"Let it out..." he begged through a moan. "Play with yourself... but don't come just yet... I want it all for me..."  
Castiel didn't knew he had it in himself; that slutty self of his was something he'd never show outside of these four walls. During day he was the respectful Inspector Novak but at nights... he was Cas, the whore, who enjoyed dancing and now he'd take that beautiful stranger's dick into his ass...  
"Ugh..." Dean groaned as he tugged his dick out and stroked it gently. He kept his eyes open, watching the guy getting his fingers deeper...  
Castiel soon could push his whole fist into his ass. Hopefully his ex, Trevor, had helped with that. He thought of him and rolled his eyes; they got their separated ways not under good circumstances but Cas wouldn't ever give a shit. He stood up and kneeled before the guy, taking his dick into his mouth, his wide, doe-like blue eyes staring into the other's.  
"Wha-what's the name of yours?" Dean stuttered, his hands immediately grabbing on the guy's hair; they were softer than Dean expected.  
When Cas felt the man was close, he pulled back, smirking up at him. "They call me Cas. You can call me Castiel or whatever." he winks. "Now now... can we skip the talking and start fucking?"  
Dean giggled and nodded. "We sure can..." he gently stood up and started undressing himself.  
Once Castiel saw him naked... and the size of his dick... God. The man had a ripped body, defined abs and his biceps were similar to a boa's body. His legs were strong and muscular and his dick was thick and red with arousal, a single vein standing out. It was a blessing to watch.  
"You're..." he started. "You're beautiful... what's your name?" he tilted his head, not remembering if the boy even told him his name.  
"Dean".  
"Such a pretty name... So, Dean... Why don't you lay me down and have your way with me hm?" Castiel suggests, biting his lip.  
Castiel wasn't thinking. He surely wasn't. He should be investigating for the Shelbys... instead... he was fucking with a soon-to-be groom and had no shame about it.  
Dean approached him slowly and gently pushed him on the bed, crawling on top of him. He looked into his eyes and kissed him. Dean kissed him hard, pushing his tongue inside as he slowly opened his legs, settling between them, wanting to be there forever... he left marks on his body, on his neck, his chest, the inside of his thighs...  
Soon, he pushed his manhood inside of him and Castiel just meowled; he tugged at his hair and took in a breath.  
"You okay?" Dean asks, as he stills out of instict inside of him, biting his lip.  
Cas nods, eyes closed. "Y-Yeah... you're just... bigger than I thought... you can move now..."  
It was almost a plea.  
Dean moved and Castiel threw his head back, wrapping his legs around him as he felt the guy _finally_ , actually moving, pushing deep inside of him until their balls hit each other's and then pull back again. Castiel digged his nails on Dean's back, scratching up and down out of pure bliss and ecstasy, leaving marks that Dean had to explain to his soon-to-be wife. But Castiel didn't cared now, nor Dean.  
They were chasing their orgasm together, the sweet release, while they kissed, tongues fighting over dominance, none of them winning... Dean felt like he was flying, the squeeze of Castiel's body to his dick felt incredible... he wished he was able to quit the fuckin' wedding and stay here, in this little room with Cas forever...  
As soon as it started, it also ended. Dean came inside of him, grunting. Castiel stroked his own dick and shoot his load against Dean's chest and his own stomach. They laid together, curled, for what they thought would be hours, but it was just a few minutes.  
"Hey..." Castiel smiled up at Dean, stroking his face. "Have a nice life, groomie... hope to see you again."  
Dean smiles and kisses his lips. "You believe that you won't see again the guy whose virginity was taken by you?" he tries to make a joke.  
Castiel hums. "Hm. I know married men don't get much of a free pass for burlesque clubs, Sir." he licks his lips and cuddles close to Dean.  
As soon as Dean kisses Cas goodbye and promises to see him again, he goes back to their table, which is empty. Sam and the others might be home or worse... on another club. Dean was afraid Sam might get involved with drugs or whatever... and he was too young for these shit. He was just 17. Dean should have been with him... Hoped John was the mature of them and held his brother out of drugs.  
When he returned home, he wondered how Ada might have spent her last night as a "free woman". He gingerly walked into their room and had to cover his mouth with his palm; Ada was naked on their bed, with another woman. She probably heard him, which caused her to wake up.  
"Dean, darling?" she grabbed her robe and wore it; she was indeed very much naked, more than Dean actually wanted to see. "What are you doing here?"  
"What are you doing, Ada? We're supposed to getting married tomorrow?" Dean squints, almost angry but kinda relieved Ada wasn't exactly that much into that wedding either.  
She raises an eyebrow at him. "You think I'm that stupid? I know my brothers took you to a burlesque club. And I know what you might did there. And I also know I don't wanna getting married. With you or any other man. I'm in love, Dean. With a woman. And I'm planning on leaving this morning. I'll explain to my family it's not your fault - it's not. It's me... I should have talked them out of this long time ago. But Tommy never listens... now he will listen - he has to."  
Dean looked at her, eyes wide and almost wet. "Ada..." he hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
"What's going on here?"  
The lights on the hallway turned on and Polly Gray appeared in front of them, eyeing them suspiciously. Ada looked at Pol and closed her eyes, leaving a long, happy sigh.  
"It's over, Pol. We won't do it."  
Aunt Polly tilted her head, frowning. She knew Ada was a rebel since birth, but she wasn't that crazy to defy Tommy. "It's not what I think it is... it has nothing to do with that naked girl on your bed, has it?"  
"I love her, Pol. I love her so much and I don't care what everyone in this shitty city might think. Tell Tommy to put it off. It's not happening."

* * *

Castiel wasn't getting much sleep that night. All he could think about was Dean. The way he smelled, the way he touched him, the way he kissed him like he was his last breath... Castiel hugged his pillow; it smelled like Dean. He really hoped he'd see him again...

"So who was that guy you were seen last night, Officer?" The Head of the Police asked him that morning, when Castiel entered the office, to report about his night and the events that unfolded then. He said nothing about what he did with the man though, he wasn't a fool. "He's the lawyer of the Shelbys, Sir. Dean Winchester, son of John Winchester, the most successful ex lawyer of the city. He works for them. I can get a lot of secrets out of him..." The cop nodded as he looked at Castiel. "Very good, son. Next time, I want you to bring me Thomas Shelby's head." Castiel smirks. "Oh. It'd be my pleasure."


	2. Changes

Thomas Shelby was a harsh man; he wasn't the kind of the man who would be soft or forgive that easily. When it came to his family... he was tender and passionate and he'd do everything to keep them safe. He got used to his sister's whimsies and whenever she was rebelling against him, he was trying to make her see reason. But that time wasn't one of these times...  
"You're crazy! What are you trying to do by spoiling everything?" Thomas was screaming, probably the whole household was hearing him, in the middle of the night. He was asleep, when he suddenly needed some water so he walked downstairs to take some and eavedropped his sister talking about "stopping the wedding". He stepped in, starting to yell and curse.  
"The fuck you're saying? Cancel the whole thing! You're fuckin' insane!"  
Ada was having none of it though. She gave him her coldest expression and frowned. "You won't determine my life however you like, Tom. I'm a free woman, I'll choose to marry whoever I want."  
"You're a Shelby, and I'm the patriarch of this family. As long as you live under my roof, you do as I say" Tommy answered harshly. "I'm done with you and your attidute, sister. You get married tomorrow or get the fuck out of my house."  
Ada's eyes widened as she stared at her brother. "Are you going to kick your own blood out? You're that cold hearted, ain't you?" She turned and left, walking upstairs. She would leave and she'd do it right there and now.

Thomas sighed and turned to Dean, patting his shoulder. "I'm sorry about this, Dean. I can't imagine how much you might suffer at the moment".  
Dean nodded. "Yes, Sir. I understand. I just... may I speak with you like... in private?"  
Polly raised an eyebrow.  
"Not to offend you, my lady it's just... I'd feel safer... if it was just Mr Shelby present... if that's okay?" Dean stuttered; Polly Gray always gave him the chills.  
Tommy stared at her for two seconds before she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. You stupid boys..." she murmured while she walked upstairs, back to her room.  
Tommy offered Dean a seat while they walked into his office and closed the door. "Would you like a drink?" the Shelby asked while he poured some Irish whiskey for himself; Dean shook his head. "Please no. Thank you, Sir".  
Tom rolled his eyes. "Please, call me Thomas, Dean. We're partners. No need for such... formalities..."  
Dean nodded and took in a breath when Thomas sat beside him on the couch.  
"So I... I did something... terrible tonight..."  
Tommy tilted his head. "Terrible like... what? You didn't killed someone, did you?"  
Dean laughed; it wasn't that terrible but it was close to. He shook his head which caused the other man to crack a smile.  
"As long as you didn't killed or raped someone, I think we're good"  
Dean swallows and licks his lips nervously. "Tonight... your brothers took me and Sammy to a club... where a young man was taking off his clothes."  
Thomas hummed, sipping his drink. "Hm... and? Did Arthur ganged anyone?"  
Dean shook his head. "N-No... I... I did something... a soon-to-be married man shouldn't have done"  
Thomas frowns. "Explain please?"  
"I-I had... sexual intercourse with the said man..." he blurted out.  
The Shelby stared at him for a while then bursted into laughter. When he calmed down, he wiped a tear on the corner of his eye.  
"Oh boy... you serious? And you wanted to tell me that because...?"  
"Because I didn't wanted to ground our family ties on a lie, Sir - Thomas!" he blushed and looked down at the cover of the couch, which seemed very interesting right now.  
"Dean" Thomas touched his shoulder. "Ada won't marry you tomorrow. So don't worry. It's alright." Tommy smiled. "My stubborn ass of a sister might not get into her right minds soon but don't blame yourself for this. Any woman in Birmingham would be lucky to have you"  
Dean blushed and smiled at the gangster in front of him. "Thank you Sir".  
Tommy frowned. "I told you to call me Thomas, boy"  
"I tried to make a joke... Mr Shelby" Dean smiled.  
Tommy Shelby smiled too. _Oh boy. This Winchester kid was something else..._

* * *

Castiel was hoping Dean would come again. The week that followed, he was waiting for the lawyer to come, but he never came. He later learned from a girl that had sex with Arthur Shelby that Dean was on a mission in America. He wouldn't be back until next month.  
Castiel was devastated; despite the fact that he needed to see Dean again, to feel him against his body, he wanted to find some clues on his case. Some clues that would prove that the Shelbys were criminals. Until now, Mr Shelby and his gang had escaped all the traps Major Cambell had set for them. But Castiel wasn't Campell; he was more capable of find a weak spot and crash them from the inside out.  
When Dean came back from the trip, it was sooner that Castiel expected. Dean came and took him at a park, not far from the club. Dean had brought him a nice little locket, with a green gem, matching the color of Dean's eyes. When Castiel opened it, there was a saying on it.  
_"Je pense toujours à toi"_ Dean read, in perfect accent. "It means..."  
"I know what it means" Castiel smiled. "It means you always think of me. How thoughtful". he giggled and lifted on his tiptoes to give the taller man a kiss on the lips. "Thank you".  
Castiel was living in a trance. He was trying, he was trying too hard to not fall for this beautiful guy. But his mind was shut down and his heart was taking the lead...  
"So... any new leads on the Shelbys?"  
His colleague, Joaquin asked, on a regular day at the office. Castiel sighed, sipping his coffee; he had the early shift, which meant shit because he was working late shift on the strip club.  
"I don't know. To be honest, these Shelbys are a pain in the ass. Major Cambell was right..."  
Joaquin laughed. "Remember that girl, Grace Burgess? That Cambell was so fond of?"  
Castiel frowned and nodded. Yeah, everybody knew Grace Shelby, that was her name now. "What about her?"  
"Don't end up like her. You're doing her job, you try to do what she didn't. She fell for one of them. Don't get into that trap too, Castiel. It won't end well."  
Castiel rolls his eyes. "How in all hells I would ever fall for..."  
Joaquin smiled knowingly at him. "I was there, you know? You forgot about me being there, covering your back? I saw it all. And... believe me, I get that. He was handsome and cute and you couldn't control yourself. But, mate... he's a criminal. You should think about it twice before you let your dick take the lead."  
Castiel sighed and tried to concentrate on his paperwork. Maybe Joaquin was right. Maybe Castiel should quit from the club and start investigate differently.  
"Okay. I'll inform the Chief about my moves from now on. I'll stop going to the club. I should get into their headquorters, I need an insider of their plans and minds..."  
Suddenly his eyes lightened up. "The Garrison!"  
Joaquin frowned. "What, the bar?"  
Castiel nodded. "Yes. I will work there as a bartender. They have their meetings there. I would be able to hear everything". He immediately stands up and goes to the Chief's office.  
Joaquin sighed. It was just like with Grace, all over again.

* * *

"So, you want to work here, as a bartender?" Tommy looked the guy all over; he seemed tough and uptight and maybe a little bit of sassy for his tastes. He needed a trusted person in the bar, listening but not talking much, someone who would keep their secrets. "Are you capable of keeping the secrets of this bar between these four walls?"  
"Yes Sir" Castiel nodded and took in a breath as he inspected the Shelby from that close. Dean was nowhere to be seen; hopefully they'd meet tomorrow and he'd ask him to keep them a secret. Of course he'd keep his real identity a secret as well.  
"And what's your name again? Your face seems familiar..." Arthur frowned, tilting his head, as he glared at the boy.  
"I don't think we've ever met before, Mr Shelby. I moved in here from Russia a few days ago; My name is Dmitri Krushnic."  
The Shelbys nodded. Castiel was good with the fake identities as well. Dmitri Krushnic was another alias of his.  
Castiel was a troubled kid. His father, Ivan Novak and his mother, Sarah moved to Russia before Castiel was born. His mother was American and accepted to follow her husband back to his homeland. Castiel took the name of an angel and spoke Russian since he was able to speak. His mother also taught him English but they all kept talking Russian at home; Castiel would speak Russian to his mother whenever they spoke on the phone.  
Castiel was born in St. Petersburg, in a huge estate; his father was extremely wealthy, working as a merchant, with his own company. His mother was a teacher. She kept working at the local school, teaching English to the Russian kids.  
A few years later, Castiel got a sister; her name was Natalia and she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Castiel loved his sister the moment he saw her. He was 6 when she was born and almost cried when he saw her. Her little legs kicking, her little hands trying to catch him. He kissed her forehead and promised he'd never let anything bad happen to her.  
When he hit puberty, his father was killed by a mysterious man. Later Castiel learned that man was Arthur Shelby, the Senior. He never learned why. He promised to revenge the Shelby family, no matter what. That's how he decided to become a cop.  
He left Russia and his family to study in England. Now, on his 22, he was ready to revenge the death of his father. Was he ready, really? Was his heart ready to be crashed? How would Dean react if he ever found out the truth?  
Cas walked into the Garrison in his normal clothes, sighing; he had just quit the stripper life. He'd miss the hot glances on his body, the dance, the other dancers... He took in a breath as he unlocked the bar's door and turned on the lights. He started cleaning up and setting up the place. Suddenly, he heard the door bell ringing. "We're not opened yet - Dean?" Cas blushed and swallowed.  
Dean gulped and entered the Garrison slowly, eyes wide, lips parted. "Cas... what're you doing in here?"   
Castiel sighed. "Dmitri, please. In here, I'm Dmitri Krushnic; I'll explain later." Dean nods and approaches the bar, with a shit eating grin on his face. "You quit the Burlesque?"  
Castiel nodded, their hands on the bar, holding each other's. "I thought it'd be nice to see you in the daylight". The blond smiled softly and leaned over the bar to give him a kiss.   
"Oh Dean, thank God you're here" Tommy entered the Garrison, with a blonde woman by his side; Grace.   
_Uhoh_ , Cas thought. Grace knew his face. They were studying back in London together; he hoped he had changed a lot since then so he wouldn't be recognized...  
Dean pulled back, sitting on a barstool. "Mr Shelby - Thomas" he greeted, then gave Grace a charming smile and kissed her hand. "My lady... gorgeous as always"  
Grace smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you... my husband told me about you... what a charmer you're"   
Tommy coughed and rolled his eyes. "Get a room, you two" he joked. "Shall we sit? I need to talk to you, Dean... Dmitri, whiskey. Irish. Three glasses"  
Cas nodded and immediately brought a bottle of whiskey and three glasses for them. He shared a glance with Dean, swallowing; he could tell Dean was feeling embarrased too.  
"So, as you know, Ada left with her... friend a few weeks ago. She's in Paris or something. So that mean's the wedding is cancelled. I'm sorry, Dean"  
Dean let a relieved breath out and shrugged. "It's alright, Mr Shelby. There're no hard feelings between us. You know I appreciate you still and I enjoy our cooperation. So if there's even an implication that I might quit... I won't, sir. I want you to know that". Thomas smiled at him and poured some whiskey on their glasses.   
"I'm glad to hear it. Let's make a toast. To business and love affairs that go wrong but don't affect us."  
Grace snorted as she clinged her glass to her husband; she knew very well that toast wasn't related to her.


	3. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Christmas is rolling, I really needed to write this!  
> Also I add Finn as a character because I think he needs more attention!  
> Thank you for your kudos also a comment would make my little heart beat faster! Thank you guys! xoxo

Christmas were rolling up; the Garrison pub was always full with people these days. The Shelbys were throwing parties and receptions so the place was always crowded.   
Soon, there was Thomas' birthday. The day before, he walked into the pub with his brother, Finn, who had recently turned 18; he had to get involved in business more and more. Finn was a nice, tall and skinny boy, with a friendly smile and freckles. His hair were cut and styled the way Peaky Blinders liked it; it suited him.   
"Hey Dmitri!" Finn waved at him as he and his older brother walked into the Garrison; Castiel smiled from his spot behind the bar. Finn was the gentlest of them, the most pure and nice guy. Castiel thought they might be friends. Maybe they were, at least from Finn's perspective.  
"Hello, Mr Shelby... Mr Shelby" he smiled politely at both of them, winking at Finn's direction. Thomas Shelby coughed as he lightened a cigarette on.   
"So Dmitri" he started. "Tomorrow I'll throw a party; it's my birthday. You're invited as well. You've been here for a while and I trust you, you're like family now."  
Castiel felt his eyes prickle with tears; it had been a while since he felt this familiar feeling inside him, someone trust him, someone considering him family. He smiled softly and bowed his head.   
"Thank you, Mr Shelby. But, I might ask, though... if I'm not attending as a bartender... how am I supposed to -"  
"Don't worry about it..." Tommy assured him. "I just want you here as a guest. To celebrate together. Right?" Tommy slapped him on the shoulder friendly.   
Castiel nodded, rubbing his shoulder; Jesus,this Shelby man was a true gypsie, wasn't he? Open hearted and hospitable. Castiel almost admired him.  
"Alright, that's all" Thomas dismissed him. "Just make sure to wear something classy." he winked.  
Castiel chuckled softly, nodding, his cheeks slowly turning a soft shade of pink. "Of course, Mr Shelby."  
Finn jumped on a barstool and grinned at Castiel. "Could I have a scotch, please?"  
Castiel returned the smile and nodded. "On it's way".

* * *

Dean wore his tuxedo and looked himself in the mirror; damn, he looked good. He bit his lip and fixed his hair a little bit, thinking about Cas. He hoped he'd be able to see him tonight. He had missed him; they hadn't met each other since that day he went to the Garrison to meet Tommy and Grace. He had been busy lately but he craved to see his lover, to feel his skin against his fingertips...  
"Are you ready, Dean? It's almost time! They're waiting for us!"   
Sam, Dean's brother, was already outside Dean's room, all dressed up. He was wearing a two piece suit, black, with a burgundy red tie. His hair were sleeked back, the sides shaved, as usual. Dean whistled.  
"Whoa. Somebody's gettin' lucky tonight?"  
Sammy snorted. "Shut up. Finn said Arthur is going to hire some hookers as waitresses for the night... is that true?"  
Dean laughed and shook his head. "I don't care about hookers... and no. Tommy would never allow this on his birthday party."  
Sammy pouted. "Fine. That's a shame thought... we're planning on going on a whore house after the party, me and Finn... you in?"  
Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head as he tied his shoes. "I told you, Sammy, prostitutes don't interest me."  
"It's _Sam_ , dumbass. Also I'm sorry I forgot you only have eyes for your hot dancer..."  
"He's not a dancer anymore... he's a bartender... you'll meet him. He'll be there tonight."  
They heard the honk of the car waiting for them. Dean grabbed his hat and rushed behind Sammy, taking in a breath. He wished there was enough whiskey so he'd be able to cope.

* * *

Castiel was holding his champange glass, sipping it slowly, looking around shyly; after he wished happy birthday to his boss and complimented his wife - Grace was indeed gorgeous, she'd be able to turn a gay man straight for her with that dress - he wandered around, hoping he'd spot Dean into the crowd.   
"Dmitri, hello!" John Shelby approached him, clicking his champagne glass with Castiel's. "Crazy party, isn't it?"  
Castiel hadn't much interaction with John Shelby. All he knew about him was that he liked cocaine, women and alcohol. He had also met his wife, Esme, who Cas especially adored. Esme was a nice and funny woman; she was addicted to coke as well but she particularly enjoyed visiting him during work hours and keep him company or help him. Esme was indeed lovely.  
"Yes, indeed" Castiel nodded, sceptically. "Where's Esme?" he looked around John, hoping he'd spot her.  
John shook his head. "She stayed home to watch over the kids. Polly wouldn't miss this party for anything."  
Castiel nodding. "I see... a toast for Thomas Shelby?"  
John was already half wasted so clicked his glass again with Cas' and gulped half his champagne with one go. Castiel laughed. He could get used to this.  
After a while he excused himself to go to the bathroom. While he entered the large room, he was bumped onto someone; someone tall and handsome and well build...  
"Uhm, sorry..." the other man blushed as he held Cas steadily by his shoulders. The tall boy seemed young, around 18 or less, he had emerald piercing eyes and sleeked-back hair. His burgundy red tie got Castiel's attention; that was his favorite shade of red.  
"It's alright, don't bother... I bumped onto you anyways."  
The boy laughed softly and his dimples appeared. He was so cute...  
"Sam, there you're!" Finn called as he walked into the bathroom. "Oh hey Dmitri". Finn waved. "Did you pissed already, mate?" he asked the boy, Sam.  
Sam shrugged, his eyes locked on Castiel. Castiel felt shivers down his body he couldn't explain. Who was he and who gave him the right to make him feel like this? Only Dean was able to make him feel like this...  
"Jesus, Sammy, snap out of it?" Finn waved his hands in front of him, trying to get his attention. Sam seemed mesmerized. Finn eventually grabbed him by his hand and tugged him outside, staring apologetically at Castiel's direction. "See you around, Dmitri!"  
Castiel let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding and walked into a stall. Where was Dean anyway?

* * *

Dean was stuck with Thomas Shelby and his wife and also a pair of the most weird people Dean had ever met in his life; Tommy had introduced him to his partner, Alfie Solomons and his step-brother, Benny Lafitte. Both men were bulk and heavy, with beards and black hats. "Salom" both men barked, with their deep voices. Dean noticed Alfie giving him a wink and felt weird; he wasn't used to other men liking him, except Cas of course. Dean wasn't open about his sexuality entirely. The moment he and Cas had sex was like a revelation to him, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to label himself just yet. He was sure he liked Cas, for starters. And nothing else mattered that moment. Where the hell was Cas, by the way?  
"...the Sabini is gaining power, Tommy." Dean heard Alfie saying. "We should do something about it."  
Dean wasn't very interested in alliances or power or anything like that. His attention was centered on the other man, watching him curiously. Benny would be considered a handsome guy, if Dean was into beards and the sasquatch-type-of-guy. He took in note that Benny was smiling awkwardly at him so Dean decided to be friendly and loosen him up a bit. They talked about work and their families and maybe even for cars. Dean apsolutely loved his Bentley but Benny was more of a Bugatti guy. Not that it mattered. Benny was nice and Dean needed people in his life, except his brother. He kept looking over his shoulder about Cas though. When he spotted him, he excused himself and walked over the other man.   
"Hey" he leaned into Cas' ear, smirking to himself; _God, finally_. Hopefully, the place was very crowded so it wouldn't seem off to stand that close to him.  
Castiel smiled and leaned back to Dean, enjoying his warmth. He had miss this, he had missed him. "Hi" he whispered into Dean's ear, kissing his lobe. "Wanna get out of here? Please I need this... I've been missing you..."  
Dean grinned down at him and grabbed his hand, tugging him outside, not caring who might see. The roads were empty so they walked into the streets, hand by hand, smiling, laughing loudly, over Dean's place. Dean was living in a small house close to the Shelbys, a few blocks away from the Garrison. It was a nice white building, two floors and a garden. He unlocked the door and walked in, Cas behind him. He giggled as he told him to be quiet.  
"You live on your own?" Cas asks, not even able to be quiet.   
Dean shook his head. "Nope. With my little brother. Mom and dad are back home, in Kansas. We came here for business. When I've enough money I'll travel back home, settle down, even get married..." he shrugs, noticing Cas' sad eyes. Fuck. "Or maybe we could travel. Together, you and I. We could buy a nice ship and travel around the world. Just you, me, the sea... would you like that?"   
Castiel smiled and pulled Dean down for a kiss. "I'd give everything to travel the world with you Dean..." he whispers and hugs the other man tightly. "Now please... shall we proceed to the real reason I came back to your place?"  
Dean laughed softly and lifted him up in a crushing hug. "That's my boy."

* * *

It was almost 5am when they finally fell asleep. Castiel was aching all over his body but he didn't cared much at this point. He woke up an hour or so later and stretched, his bones popping oh so deliciously. Ugh, that felt good. He smiled as he watched Dean; his beautiful lips were half open, his chest slowly moving up and down. It was a view for sore eyes. Castiel would easily imagine himself waking up next to this for the rest of his life... When he got tired of watching Dean, he stood up, grabbing a shirt of Dean's and wearing it on his slim frame, walking downstairs, wanting to prepare some tea or something.   
He felt awful. What he was doing... was immoral and obscene. He should leave, leave the man he wanted behind, he should follow his destiny, do his duty, revenge his father's death... but whenever he met Dean's beautiful eyes, seemed like his life plan was shattering to pieces. He needed to go.   
Dean's balcony was leading to a nice view of his garden. Castiel held his hot cup of tea and walked outside, watching the sun rising. He was so deep into thought, he didn't heard Dean entering the room.  
"Babe?"   
He turned and the most beautiful view greeted him; Dean, wearing his white boxers and only that, leaning against the doorframe, watching him, his gorgeous body marked with marks Castiel put there. His hair sticking everywhere, his smile could lighten up the whole room. "Why are you awake? Come back to bed."  
Cas swallowed as Dean approached him and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned into his warmth, sighing. "Dean..." he whispers. "Dean we need to talk..."  
 _Well, that was new._ Dean wasn't in the mood for talking lately, especially with Cas. He tilted his head, frowning. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm not who you think I am" Castiel states and frees himself from Dean's arms, walking inside the house and into the living room, sitting on the large comfy couch.   
Dean followed him. "What are you talking about? Cas, you're better than I ever imagined so what's that lecture all about?"  
Cas huffed and threw his head back. "Dean I'm not what you think! I... I lied to you! Jesus... I'm an undercover cop. I need to find proof that the Shelbys are criminals so they're brought to justice." Castiel deadpanned.  
Dean thought his ears were ringing. What the fuck was he saying. "You're joking. Yup, that's it. You're not very funny Cas."  
"I'm not funny and I know it. I'm not joking either though, Dean." Castiel wouldn't meet his eyes. Dean slowly sat beside him. "Why?"  
"Why what?" Castiel muttered.   
"Why you used me?"   
Castiel felt his heart clenching into his chest. "Oh Dean..." he held the other's face with his palm; Dean immediately leaned into the touch. Well, that was a good sign. "From all this insanity, that's the only thing that was - _is_ \- real. You and me Dean. We're real."   
Dean leaned and kissed him deeply, grabbing his face and pushing him on the couch. Castiel felt trapped but he liked it. He wrapped his legs around the other's waist and threw away the borrowed shirt all while he was pushing Dean's underwear down his legs. "I wasn't expecting... this." he joked.  
Dean smirked and kissed him hungrily. "You better tell me the whole story when we're done with this." he hissed into his ear as he kept sucking at his lobe. Castiel shuddered and nodded. "Yes sir."


	4. Lies

After Castiel left, Dean stayed in bed, trying to process everything his lover told him. He tried to think what to do next; he didn't want to lose Castiel or get in trouble with the Shelbys. So he decided to act normal and make up as they go. An hour or so later, he heard the door opening and Sam stumbling into the house. He seemed pretty drunk, his tie was loosened around his neck and his shirt was slightly open. He giggled when he saw his brother. "Hey!" he waved like a maniac. "Crazy night huh? So where is your pretty waiter?"  
Dean rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around his brother's waist. "Jesus, Sammy, you reek of scotch and vomit! Ew!" he complained and sat him on the couch, preparing some bitter coffee for him and some soup; it was the best hangover medicine, mom's recipe.   
Dean noticed Sam was bubbling uncontrollably one name; Dmitri. It wasn't ringing any bells until Castiel's flushed face rushed into his mind. That day, at the Garrison, when Thomas asked him... he called him Dmitri... Cas said he'd explain...   
Dean shook his head. Castiel would explain.   
After Sammy was comfortably into bed, clean and sated, Dean decided to go back to bed. He was excausted from his earlier activities and all the alcohol he had consumed at the party. He had to admit it, the Shelbys did the best parties in Birmingham.  
He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Tomorrow he'd go to the pub, he had an appointment with Mr Shelby after all. He'd see Castiel - Dmitri - and probably get all the answers he seeked for.

The next morning, Castiel woke up early. He had a quick bath and rushed to the Police Station; he was supposed to give his weekly report. He wasn't sure if he wanted to quit, leave the case or keep doing this... he sure as hell wasn't. He knocked on the Chief's door, his stomach dancing, moving inside him anxiously.   
"Come in!" the deep, throaty voice of the Chief urged him to enter. Castiel walked inside slowly, biting his lip uneasily. The man in front of him smiled kindly.   
"Good morning, Inspector Novak. You're here for the weekly report, right?"   
Castiel nodded. "Yes Sir. I wanted to inform you that I quit the burlesque. I was hired at the Shelbys' pub, the Garrison. I'm close to their lawyer, the Winchester and Tommy Shelby trusts me. I was wondering... what would you suggest me to do next... I'm lost." he admitted.  
The older man rubbed his beardy cheek. "Hm. I suppose Mr Shelby is aware that Inspector Campbell wanted to bring him down, yes? So I think he's probably extra careful with the newcomers. But you say he trusts you. So how about... any documents about illegal activities? Invoices, about business the goverment isn't aware of? Since we can't get him caught for his dirty business... I suppose we can look the legal ones up. How about... you think Mr Winchester would be willing to help us?"  
Castiel nodded. "He wants me. Like... at this point I'm sure I could make him do anything"  
"Very well" the Chief commended. "I expect some progress next week." And with these last words, Castiel was dismissed.  
He walked over the Garrison; it was early. Only 7 in the morning. People were deluging the pub around noon for a beer or a snack or even some coffee. In the afternoon, Castiel was serving many couples who were having a date; it was kind of cute. Blushy smiles over a cup of rose tea for the women and a glass of whiskey for the men. Cas wished many times he was in those tables with Dean, on a date, their fingers entagled as they sipped their drinks. Then, they would go to Dean's house - or his, Castiel really wouldn't care - and have sex all night long. Castiel was craving the days when he'd be able to wake next to Dean, share a bed with Dean, make breakfast and dinner for him...  
"Cas?"   
The man was daydreaming behind the bar, while he cleaned the dirty glasses from last night and the soft melody of a beloved's voice overwhelmed his ears. He raised his eyes and his face was split with his wide smile.  
"Dean. Good morning" he whispered, raising his eyes from his task in hand. "Close the door behind you, please, we're not opened yet"  
Dean did as he was asked and walked slowly over the bar, laying his hat on the surface. "I was thinking about... everything you told me last night... It's really serious. I mean... you're endangering yourself with this... role you're playing. Both sides. But which side are you really, Cas?"   
Castiel lifts his gaze and looks at him, frowning. He left the rag on the sink beneath the bar and looked deep into Dean's eyes. "If you were paying attention, you'd know I'm with your side. Your side only. No Shelby, no police, none of these fuckers concern me but you." he mutters. "My father was assasinated, Dean. It's my duty to avenge his murder"  
"Arthur Shelby Sr. is dead, Castiel" Dean announced. "There's no point in this - getting yourself in danger for revenge..."  
"You don't understand!" Castiel hisses. "You don't get it, do you? Do you even know what it feels like when everything is taken away from you? When your father, the most caring and loving father you've ever met, is dead in front of your eyes? Do you even know what it is like to leave your mother and your sister, the only family you've left, back home, not knowing if they're dead or alive? Do you know how I feel every night that I fall in bed? I feel like shit, Dean, because this won't change anything! It won't bring my father back, it won't turn my life back to normal, it won't... It'll just make me feel even worse because if this family falls, I'll lose you too"  
Dean held his hands and kissed them. "You won't lose me, Cas. Ever. If you ever asked me, we'd go back to Russia in a heartbeat. I'll do anything to keep you safe, I'd do anything you asked... tell me how can I help you to solve this mess?"  
Castiel hummed. "I saw you with Benjamin Lafitte last night..."  
"How it would benefit - "  
Castiel smirks. "I've an idea."

Benjamin Lafitte was the kind of guy who wasn't easily impressed; just like his step-brother, Benny was cunning and ambitious, but also judicial. He agreed to meet the couple after midnight at their residence in Camden Town. It was 3 hours with a horse but Dean knew they'd manage. They left after Cas' shift ended around 7pm - Tommy had a new waitress, a beautiful 20 year old girl named Rebekah - so it was easy for them to leave and take their time. They ate at a nice little pub outside the town and had sex under the willows, next to the lake, where they stopped to rest. Dean knew, every time he was pushing himself inside Castiel, moaning his need, that this man was his, forever. He knew he'd be able to do anything and everything for him. Even betray Thomas Shelby.  
When they reached the Solomons Estate, both men felt a tremble. They shared a glance as they left their horses at the stable and knocked on the door, which was opened by a batler, they supposed. The tall elder man nodded and let them pass, the moment they said their names. "Mr Lafitte is waiting for you"  
Upstairs, in the big room on their left, they saw Alfie and Benny, sitting on the couch, waiting for them. The room was a big old fashioned office. Wood was covering almost every surface, except the big bookcase in the corner. The fireplace was keeping the room warm.  
Alfie Solomons looked at the men, from head to toe. He coughed and finished his cigar, dumbing it on the ashtray on the coffee table in front of them. "There they are" he smirked. "'Thought I had to go all over Birmingham and bring your asses here myself!"  
Dean chuckled awkwardly, looking at Cas, who was staring at the men in front of him.   
"So, what is the reason for the joy of your presense in my house?" Alfie asked. "Benjamin told me it's important -"  
"There's a traitor among the Shelbys" Castiel said quickly. "An undercover cop. He's giving information to the police. You should make Thomas understand that life is not all roses. Somebody's betraying him."  
Dean widened his eyes as he looked at Castiel; that wasn't going according to the plan. They were supposed to come clean to Alfie and beg him to help them homehow. Castiel though decided to lie once more, instead. Dean wished Castiel knew what he was doing.  
"Tommy is paying all the cops" Alfie exclaims. "There's no need to even bother him about this... who's your informant?"  
"None" Castiel stated. "But I've eyes - I work at the bar of the Garrison. Lots of men are asking weird... questions... Thomas is not going to believe me but you... you're his most powerful ally. He'll believe you. Just talk to him... and for God's shake... I wish you forget this conversation ever happened?"  
The smile that Alfie gave them caused chills all over Dean's spine. "What's in it for me?"  
"Brother!" Benny whines and slaps his arm. "There's nothing in it for you or me. We're happy to help our associate, that's all! Right, brother?" Benny frowned down at his step-brother; Alfie had no choice. Benny was his favorite. "God help me." he stated and stood up from his space on the couch. "I'll inform him, gentlemen, without saying your names. I wish you a good trip back home."   
The moment the men left, Alfie stood up and grabbed the telephone, dialing Tommy's home number. "Tommy? It's me, Alfie. I think your boy, Dmitri is lying."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Dean asked as Cas unlocked the door to his apartment. Castiel nodded. "I just hope everything goes according to the plan. If Tommy actually believes Alfie, I'll buy myself some time. I can't betray them, there's no point since Arthur Sr is dead. And Tommy... he trusts me. I can't do this to him... I think I might... I'll go and tell Chief I quit from the case, since I've no clues..."   
Dean kissed his forehead. "My offer still stands. We can take our stuff and Sammy and leave. Russia is better than in here, I hope?" he asked. Castiel grinned widely. "Ah, she's all white with snow now Dean. We were waking up with Natalia and making snowmen. We also threw snowballs to one another. It was nice... then mom would make us hot chocolate and we'd stay close to the fireplace... I wish I knew how they are... it's been a while since I got a letter..."   
Dean hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Off you go now, sir. It's quite late and you've work tomorrow..."  
Castiel chuckled. "So do you." Dean kissed him once more and let him go. The moment Castiel disappeared into his house, Dean walked over the Shelby Mansion; it was early, but he and Tommy needed to talk. The Shelby was expecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the HUGE delay but I really got stuck into a massive writer's block!  
> I'm sure I wanna kill somebody and get somebody raped but I'm not sure who and by whom (I'm certain I want it to be Cas but I'm not sure who's gonna be the rapist, Sam maybe? because he's envious of his relationship with Dean? because Cas doesn't want him and Sam get obsessed? or maybe because of tommy? after finding out cas is the traitor, he gets Sam and Finn to do it but things end badly, since both boys feel things about cas? I'm not sure!)  
> I really need some help here! any ideas would be welcomed! and thank you if you're still out there!  
> A comment would be perfect right now and feel free to write your ideas to help me!  
> until then xoxo


End file.
